1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a substrate intended for converting excited light into conversion light, and a package including the substrate.
2. Background
As the market for electric cars and hybrid electric cars has been enlarged, the development of low power and high efficiency light sources for a car has been actively carried out. However, the low power and high efficiency light sources may cause the problem of a reduction in reliability because a low wavelength light source emitting a beam in a relatively thin spectrum width is used with a phosphor, and thus the beam should be converted into a white beam for actual use of the light source, and degradation and decomposition of the phosphor is generated by the high temperature/high integration and low wavelength beam during the converting process.
In order to solve this problem, there is a need to research a phosphor that enables the light source and the phosphor to be disposed to be spaced apart from each other.
In particular, when a lighting device is implemented by packaging the lighting device with a light emitting element such as an LED and the like, a substrate member containing a phosphor is processed to correspond to a light emitting region of the light emitting element, thereby performing packaging using a bonding method and the like. A wire bonding portion of the light emitting element is left hollow by piercing holes in the substrate member.
However, since the substrate member containing such a phosphor is formed by mixing a material in a resin form with a fluorescent material, high electric currents may be applied to a light emitting element and thus the light emitting element may be driven when the substrate member is processed in a desired size and shape. In this case, thermal strain or a crack is generated, thereby causing a large problem of the reduction in reliability.
In order to secure a thermal property, when a ceramic material is applied as the substrate member, it is difficult to process the substrate member due to a property of the ceramic material. In particular, it is more difficult to process fine patterns of a wire bonding portion with a light emitting element and the like.